


»Es gibt so viel, was du nicht verstehst …«

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert is a sap, M/M, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Voldemort würde die Liebe nie verstehen, doch Gellert schon. Auch wenn es viele Jahre gedauert hatte, bis er begriff …





	»Es gibt so viel, was du nicht verstehst …«

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

»Töte mich doch, Voldemort, ich heiße den Tod willkommen! Aber mein Tod wird dir nicht bringen, was du suchst … es gibt so viel, was du nicht verstehst …«

So viel. Und das größte Geheimnis würde für Voldemort wohl immer die Liebe sein.

Und Gellert erinnerte sich an damals. Er erinnerte sich an Albus und an den Sommer, den sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Er erinnerte sich an tiefgründige Gespräche, geschmiedete Pläne und das Gefühl, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn verstand.

Und Gellert erinnerte sich an gemeinsame Stunden, gestohlene Küsse und tastende Hände. Er erinnerte sich an heißen Atem auf nackter Haut und an geflüsterte Worte, geflüsterte Versprechen.

»Ich liebe dich.«

Gellert hatte diese Worte nie zurückgegeben. Er wusste nicht, warum. Vielleicht, weil er Albus nie geliebt hatte. Vielleicht, weil er Angst gehabt hatte, es sich einzugestehen. Vielleicht, weil er der Liebe zu dem Zeitpunkt nichts hatte abgewinnen können und sie nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzt hatte.

Heute sah er es anders, aber es war zu spät, um etwas zu ändern. Gellert hatte seine Chance gehabt und er hatte sie vertan.

Aber er verdrängte diese Gedanken und dachte an Albus. An Albus, der ihn verstanden, der ihm beigestanden hatte. An Albus, mit dem er bis tief in die Nacht geschrieben, mit dem er seine Ideen erörtert hatte. An Albus, den er so schrecklich vermisste.

Gellert dachte an Albus und daran, wie sie einander Jahre später gegenüber gestanden hatten.

»Ich dachte, ich kenne dich«, hatte Albus leise gesagt und ihn traurig angesehen. Und es hatte so viel Schmerz und Kummer in seiner Stimme gelegen, dass es Gellert das Herz zerrissen hatte.

»Du hast dich geirrt«, hatte Gellert dennoch geantwortet und einen Stich im Herzen verspürt, den er nicht hatte zuordnen können – jetzt wusste er es besser.

Sie hatten die Zauberstäbe erhoben und mit einem Blick in Albus' Augen hatte Gellert gewusst, dass er diesen Kampf unmöglich hatte gewinnen können. Er hatte Albus kein Leid zufügen wollen.

Schlussendlich hatten sie beide verloren.

Gellert würde nie den Blick vergessen, den Albus ihm nach dem Kampf zugeworfen hatte. Es hatte so viel Reue darin gelegen …

Und auch Gellert bereute. Alles. Vielleicht konnte er ja ein bisschen von dem, was er falsch gemacht hatte, wieder gut machen. Vielleicht.

Gellert würde versuchen Voldemort aufzuhalten, doch er dachte währenddessen nur an strahlend blaue Augen und an Albus’ weiche Lippen auf seinen.

»Dann töte mich doch!«, verlangte der alte Mann. »Du wirst nicht gewinnen, du kannst nicht gewinnen! Dieser Zauberstab wird nie und nimmer dir gehören –«

 


End file.
